


We, Hand in Hand

by Barkour



Category: Minamishineyo | You're Beautiful
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a crowd, Minyeo looks after her star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We, Hand in Hand

The crowd swelled. Minyeo stumbled into Taekyung. His shoulder pressed against her cheek. A woman hurried past them, and in her wake, Minyeo straightened. The lights of the shops glimmered about them, brightly as night fell.

"Sorry, Taekyung-ssi," she said sotto voce. Her breath steamed.

His eyes showed dark over the scarf wound tightly about his mouth, a garish candy-striped affair nicked off Jeremy. Minyeo flattened her lips. She'd already laughed once.

"Ko Minyeo," he said. "Watch where you're going."

She lifted her chin. "You should watch where you go, too, Taekyung-ssi."

He looked down upon her, the rainbow tassels of his hat fluttering. His eyebrows arched.

"Don't worry," she told him. "If you just follow me, I'll keep you safe."

He snorted. "Who are you keeping safe?"

She hooked her arm with his. Their hips bumped, and she slid her hand down his arm to his wrist. Taekyung stiffened against her; then slowly he softened, bending to her. She wound their fingers together.

"I'm just looking after my star," she said stoutly. "He puts on a brave face because he doesn't want me to worry about him, but the truth is he's not very good with crowds."

He looked away. His fingers tightened, clutching her hand close. His thigh nudged hers. He pulled at his scarf.

"So where would you take this star of yours?"

Minyeo tipped her head. Her cheek brushed his arm, and she rested her head against his shoulder. She looked down, thinking. His gloves were fingerless, and the tips of his fingers were red on the back of her hand.

"Somewhere warm," she decided.

Taekyung smiled, just slightly. "Then, Ko Minyeo, take me there."

Minyeo tugged his hand. He followed her, and they wove through the shifting currents and on into the star-strewn winter night.


End file.
